All Due Respect
'"All Due Respect" '''is the 13th episode and season finale of Season 5 of the HBO original series ''The Sopranos. ''It is the 65th overall episode of the series. Written by David Chase, Robin Green & Mitchell Burgess and directed by John Patterson, it originally aired on June 6, 2004. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn DiScala as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva ** * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * and Steve Buscemi as Tony Blundetto ''* = credit only ** = picture only Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Tom Aldredge as Hugh De Angelis * Denise Borino as Ginny Sacrimoni * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Tony Darrow as Larry Boy Barese * Jessica Dunphy as Devin Pillsbury * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * Marianne Leone as Joanne Moltisanti * George Loros as Raymond Curto * David Margulies as Neil Mink * Arthur Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * Vinny Vella as Jimmy Petrille * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Cameron Boyd as Matt Testa * Chris Caldovino as Billy Leotardo * Frank Pando as Agent Grasso * William DeMeo as Jason Molinaro * Louis Mustillo as Sal Vitro * Anthony J. Ribustello as Dante Greco * Bethany Pagliolo as Estela * Bob Shaw as Ignatz Pravalkis * Charles Anthony Burks as Technician Episode recap Upon reclaiming his brother Billy's body from the morgue, Phil demands that Johnny retaliate against the New Jersey mob. Raymond Curto continues to provide information to the FBI, unaware that Adriana has been killed for also turning informant. At Raymond's birthday dinner, Tony delivers a speech urging the family to put up a united front. However, other mobsters express their disgruntlement: Vito doesn't want to die for a "bullshit" cause, while Larry Boy Barese laments Tony's favoritism towards his blood relatives. Meanwhile, Tony B is hiding out at Uncle Pat's vacated Kinderhook, New York farmhouse and sleeps with a local woman. Christopher disposes of Adriana's last remaining possessions. Carmela calls looking for her, and Chris bluntly announces that they broke up and she left town. Carmela is shocked, but tries to assure her cousin that he'll find someone else. Phil tries to track down Chris as an alternative target of his revenge, noting his closeness to Tony. Chris witnesses Phil threatening his mother for information on his whereabouts. Ultimately, Chris decides to go into hiding with the help of Benny, but Phil ends up beating and fracturing Benny's skull with his cane. Benny winds up in intensive care, where Tony visits him. After Tony leaves, Eugene suggests that they look for payback in Brooklyn. Vito says that Tony himself should be "taken out" if he gives such an order. Tony goes to Uncle Junior for advice, but he is too saddled by dementia. He then goes to Dr. Melfi, but she is unable to offer much advice since he cannot go into detail about his situation. She does remind him, however, that Tony's concern for Tony B comes primarily from his feelings of guilt over his role in his cousin's imprisonment. Silvio informs Tony of the growing discontent in the family and asserts he is shielding Tony B to resist pressure from Johnny, an idea Tony angrily rejects. Tony visits Paulie, having heard he is among those dissatisfied with his leadership. There, he discovers the portrait of himself with his horse Pie-O-My, which Tony had wanted destroyed after the horse's death. Unbeknownst to Tony, Paulie had kept the painting and altered it to change Tony's clothes from a business suit to a colonial general. When Tony demands to know why he had him painted as a "lawn jockey," Paulie says that he did it out of sincere admiration for Tony as a leader. Tony pauses, but then rips the painting off the wall and puts it in a dumpster. As he throws it away, he stares at the general's uniform and the sword. When Tony B returns to the farmhouse from an errand, Tony suddenly appears with a pump-action shotgun and kills him. Tony then informs Phil and Johnny where Tony B can be found. Phil arrives later expecting to exact his revenge, only to find the body where Tony left him. Later that morning, Johnny calls Tony to tell him that Tony B's death "didn't solve a thing." Tony agrees to meet Johnny the following morning to settle the families' feud. He instructs Chris to bury Tony B's body, and questions him about whether he said anything to Adriana about Matthew Bevilaqua or Ralph Cifaretto that she could have repeated to the FBI. Chris still feels betrayed by Adriana, but says that he was careful not to reveal any information relating to the murders. He further assures Tony that he is staying sober and exercising to prove his worth. The two get emotional, hug, and shed tears about their recent losses. A.J. plans a party with a friend, and they end up making $300 each after expenses and drinks. When Carmela and Tony learn about his new business scheme, Carmela reveals that A.J. asked his guidance counselor which colleges would be suitable for studying event planning. Carmela also says that A.J. spends "all his time" watching the DVD of the movie 54, a biopic about Studio 54 founder Steve Rubell, which worries Tony because Rubell was a homosexual. The Sopranos find some solace in the fact that A.J. is at least "fired up about something." Tony meets Johnny at his New Jersey house, and offers a percentage of Tony B's Bloomfield Avenue casino as a peace offering to Phil. At the moment the feud is settled, Tony looks over Johnny's shoulder and sees armed men approaching outside. Tony flees, but Johnny is arrested as the FBI raid the house. Tony throws his handgun away into the snow and navigates the neighborhood to avoid the Feds. A few hours later, Tony calls his lawyer, Neil Mink, who informs him that Johnny was betrayed by Jimmy Petrille. Mink advises Tony to be happy, since he was not mentioned in the indictment. When Tony finally arrives home, Carmela notices his unkempt appearance and asks what happened to him.Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season 5